


competition

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Klara has noticed Victor getting closer and closer to Marnie, and doesn't like that one bit. Of course, she likes it even less when the two of them drop by unannounced.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor, Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor/ Mary | Marnie, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Series: Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	competition

**Author's Note:**

> A commission set in a sort of AU of my Victor/Klara series, where Victor gets involved with Marnie and Marnie wants to meet Klara.

Klara isn’t an idiot. It’s not like she can’t tell exactly what’s going on here. Sure, she may have been the one who told Victor that none of this was a big deal. Maybe she didn’t want to be locked into anything, but she also didn’t expect him to go gallivanting off with anyone else, either. She wanted him to be hers, she just didn’t want to be  _ his _ , so how dare he do this?

When it comes to the champion, there aren’t many secrets. People talk, and anyone on social media is pretty privy to what’s going on in the region. Even out here on the Isle of Armor, Klara can see plenty to know Victor is seeing that tramp from the League Challenge. People go on and on about it, how often they’re meeting up, where they’re going, and it’s absolutely infuriating. It’s not enough that they were rivals during the Challenge, or whatever, she’s also the little sister of  _ Piers _ , who has found much of the musical success Klara wants. 

Klara doesn’t enjoy being played like this, doesn’t enjoy knowing that Victor thinks he can just do whatever he wants. If he’s sleeping with that little tramp, he’s probably using all the tricks she taught him, and that is just unacceptable. She didn’t mold him into the perfect lay just for some other girl to be getting all the credit. If he isn’t careful, Klara is going to head back to the mainland and hunt those two down, and really give them a piece of her mind.

At least, that’s what Klara keeps telling herself. She never quite works up the motivation to act on that, instead just focusing on her training. Perhaps a part of her knows that if she never faces it, never confronts Victor, then none of her suspicions would be proven true. She may be hiding from the truth, but it feels a lot better than admitting she’s lost.

If she thinks too much about Victor growing away from her, and getting out from under her grasp, she really starts to worry. As much she tried to act like what they have isn’t special, it has become very important to her. She’s grown way more attached than she should have, and that’s what makes all of this so damn hard. Soon enough she’ll have to face what’s happening, but as much as she’s panicking over losing Victor, she’s not in any hurry.

So, imagine her surprise when Victor shows up at the dojo, with Marnie in tow.

~X~

“Oh, wow. Didn’t think I’d be seeing  _ you _ any time soon,” Klara says, venom dripping from her words. “And I didn’t know we were bringing guests here now, either.”

“Well, I just went to the mainland for a while, but I’m not finished here,” Victor says, rubbing the back of his head. He seems sheepish, maybe even a bit guilty, and alarm bells are going off in Klara’s head. 

“I don’t know about that,” Klara responds, “I think you might be done here, in a few ways at least.”

It is then that Marnie steps forward, and Klara’s eyes widen. Of course, she recognized the hussy that is trying to steal Victor from her, but she was planning on refusing to acknowledge her at all. She thought she had come along as some sort of show of force, and wouldn’t dare to approach her. She’s about Victor’s age, and much smaller than Klara. With all the training she’s been doing, Klara is sure Marnie’s no chance for her.

“I’ve been wantin’ to meet you,” Marnie says, smiling at Klara and reaching out a hand. It’s a bit awkward, seeing that pale hand stretching out from that oversized jacket, offered up as some sort of peace offering. Wanting to meet Klara? Why?

“Bold of you to think I’d want to meet  _ you _ ,” Klara snaps, placing her hands on her hips. Marnie doesn’t back down, though. Her hand stays outstretched, and Victor scrambles to clear things up.

“Wait, wait, come on. Are you okay, Klara? You said things between us weren’t any sort of big deal or anything, so I didn’t think it would be a problem if I… well… Listen, me and Marnie kind of hooked up. A couple of times,” Victor explains, blushing. Marnie’s cheeks flush as well, but she only nods in agreement.

“Oh, so you just came to rub it in, huh? Moving on, and wanting to kick me to the curb in person, is that it?” Klara snaps again, jumping to conclusions. This is just infuriating, they’re really going to come here in person and rub this in? And expect her to be civil? Her claws are coming  _ out _ and Victor is not going to like it.

“No, not exactly,” Victor says, still trying to intervene.

“You taught Victor really well,” Marnie interjects. “So I wanted to come meet you, to say thanks.”

“Wow, to thank me for training up such a good boyfriend? Yeah right, as if I want your thanks!”

“No, I wanted to meet you,” Marnie continues, “You sounded like a lot of fun, I wanted to get to know you.”

“You… what?” Klara asks, dumbfounded.

“Marnie wanted to involve you,” Victor explains, “After I told her about how you taught me all this, and how much fun we had together, she wanted to…”

“I want us to have a threesome,” Marnie says, blushing a bit as she cuts right to the chase.

“You do, huh?” Klara asks, pouting. At first, she’s annoyed. But the more she thinks about it, this might be the perfect opportunity. If they’re having a threesome, she can easily prove to Victor how much better she is than this little homewrecker. 

Yeah, that’s it! There’s no way Marnie could be better than Klara, Victor probably just missed her a lot and settled for Marnie, but with Klara poison back on the menu, he’ll come back to his senses. She just has to make sure she outdoes Marnie in any way she can, and it’ll be a cinch to win Victor back completely.

“Well, I suppose you did come all the way out here. We might as well have a little fun, huh?” Klara agrees, after a moment. Victor sighs in relief, obviously happy Klara would agree to this, even if he didn’t fully expect it.

“Alright, great! We’ll have a great time, I promise,” Victor says, grinning.

“Thanks,” Marnie says, simply. She’s smiling up at Klara, and Klara is shocked. Does this girl really have some sort of crush on her? What a weirdo.

~X~

Heading to the privacy of the Dojo’s quarters, Klara wastes no time in getting to work. As soon as the door is shut behind them, she’s on her knees, pulling Victor’s cock out of his pants. She pumps her hand up and down his length, getting him fully hard, while licking her lips.

“I  _ know _ you’ve missed this, huh?” she says, and Victor nods. Marnie watches, seeming to take mental notes, as Klara slowly moves in, licking the head of Victor’s cock, before parting her lips and taking him into her mouth.

She bobs her head, up and down, falling into an easy, practiced rhythm, teasing him with her tongue all the while. She’s missed this, honestly, the way he holds her head, not forceful in the slightest, letting her pleasure him but not being pushy. The way he looks down at her, his pleasure painted clearly over his face… it is a nice feeling, knowing just how easily she can drive him wild. 

Before long, however, Marnie is kneeling down beside her. Klara hardly noticed the soft-spoken girl moving in, until she was right there, trying to edge in on the action. While this is technically a threesome, Klara definitely doesn’t need her help. In the spirit of competition, however, so that Victor can see just how much better she is, Klara pulls back.

“Guess it’s your turn,” she says, gesturing to Marnie. She can’t wait to see her struggle, to see how difficult it is for Marnie to keep up. There’s just no way Marnie can top Klara, not after all she’s done with Victor, all she’s taught him. The Galar champion wouldn’t be anything if it weren’t for Klara’s lessons, anyway, and he’d better not go forgetting that.

But as Marnie leans in, teasing at Victor, licking his cock before taking him into her mouth, just as she watched Klara do earlier. If she didn’t already know to tease first, it would seem she’s a damn quick study, and Klara wonders if she shouldn’t be a bit worried. 

Marnie doesn’t have the experience, but she seems more than capable of winging it. She falls into rhythm, just like Klara, earning gasps and whimpers from Victor. But, she comes up with some tricks of her own. She reaches up, grabbing one of Victor’s hands, and entwining her fingers with his. Klara watches as they squeeze each other’s hands, and she can’t help but scoff. He seems to enjoy the feeling, however, and Klara is at a loss. 

Is Marnie really better at blowing him than Klara is? That can’t be right, it just can’t. Still, there’s a lot more to sex than blowjobs, and when it comes to endowment, Klara won the lottery, while Marnie is a bit… lacking. Klara works her shirt off, slowly raising it, revealing her breasts in a bid to distract Victor. Sure enough, he glances away from Marnie, outright gawking once Klara’s chest is bare.

She kneels, once more, getting into position, but it would seem Marnie is assuming this will be a group exercise. Marnie pulls back, and begins shrugging out of her jacket, then raising her dress up, over her head. As she undresses. Klara moves on, pressing her breasts against Victor’s cock. She squeezes him between them, holding them steady, and slowly working herself up and down his length.

“That’s better, right?” Klara says, staring up at him. “I  _ know  _ you missed these, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Victor admits, losing himself in the feeling of her warm breasts enveloping his cock. Klara is really amazing, and he has missed her dearly. He sighs, happily, as Marnie finally finishes and moves in as well.

“Mind if I join in?” she asks, a bit shy. She’s blushing, apparently nervous being naked in front of Klara.

“Of course not,” Victor answers, before Klara can make any sort of snide remark about her bust. Marnie presses in, and Klara pulls back a bit, until the two of them are pressing Victor’s cock between their breasts, working together to pleasure him. 

“You’re really good at this,” Marnie says, smiling at Klara.

“Well, yeah, it’s something of a specialty of mine,” Klara replies, “So don’t go thinking you’ll pick up on it easily!”

“There’s a lot you can teach me,” Marnie says, nodding. “I wanted to get closer to you, you know.”

“Is that right?” Klara asks. What is this girl going on about? Isn’t she just trying to steal Victor for herself? What is all this buddy-buddy crap?

“Yeah, Marnie has been really interested in you,” Victor adds, between gasps of pleasure. 

Klara doesn’t deem that worthy of a response, and she instead pushes herself forward, dominating the joint efforts to pleasure Victor, redoubling her efforts. This time, nothing stops the two of them from pushing him past his limits, and it’s only a matter of time before Victor cries out, his seed spilling onto both of their chests as he comes. 

“Mm, see? That was so easy, wasn’t it?” Klara taunts, hoping Marnie realizes she’s outclassed.

“Yeah, that was amazing,” she gushes, not getting the point of this contest at all. Of course, to Marnie, this is just a way to get closer to Klara. Klara can’t quite get it through her head that this is not at all the contest she is making it out to be.

~X~

The three of them cycle through different positions. Klara keeps pushing things, further and further. She’ll bend over, letting Victor take her from behind, working her hips against him until he’s crying out, pathetic and desperate, coming easily to her efforts. And then, as soon as he’s rested up, Marnie will do the same. 

Much to Klara’s annoyance, Marnie will copy her. She always takes the best of what Klara does, and throws her own unique flavor into it, making Klara’s attempts look shoddy in comparison. If Victor can hardly hold up to Klara, he’s completely defenseless when it comes to Marnie. Each time he comes, the girls just seem eager to move on to something else, hardly giving him time to rest.

He’s at a distinct disadvantage with how Klara is turning this into a competition, taking turns with Marnie rather than a true threesome, as Klara and Marnie get plenty of time to rest while the other girl takes their turn, but Victor is always the target of their efforts. He’s exhausted already, by the time Klara lays on her back and motions him in. But, he’s not about to complain. This is by far the best night of his life, and he’ll keep going until he passes out if he has to.

He pushes into Klara, fucking her eagerly, greedily, always wanting more of her. They’re really running out of things to do by now, but Klara still does her best to show just how great she is. She works her hips against Victor, grinding against him as he fucks her, doing her best to finish him quickly. Sure enough, he can hardly stand it, and pulls out just in time, coming on her stomach. He’s hardly caught his breath, before Marnie is in position, eager for him to fuck her the same way.

These girls are absolutely going to be the death of him, but Victor feels himself growing hard anyway. When it comes to Klara and Marnie, he’ll push himself for as long as he possibly can. Sure enough, as soon as he’s ready, he thrusts into Marnie as well, losing himself in the feeling of her tight cunt once again. Much to Klara’s chagrin, she once again manages to best her, as Victor hardly manages to last at all while fucking her, before he’s coming inside of her. 

He didn’t even bother to pull out! How dare he lose himself that completely in her!? Klara simply can’t let that stand, and decides to finally make her biggest play yet.

“Hope you’re ready for more, Victor, because we’re both going to ride you now!” Klara says, grinning. It’s a devilish smile, as she’s sure this will end in victory for her. Maybe Marnie was a bit better at some things, so what, if she sets this up right, Victor will know who’s best for him.

“Oh, together?” Marnie asks, “That’s great, I’ve wanted to do something more like that!”

_ Oh, honey, you definitely don’t,  _ Klara thinks, her master plan already in motion. 

“Yeah, together!” Klara says, “So lay down, Victor.”

He does as he’s told, laying down on the bed. Klara moves in, sitting next to him, as she begins stroking him off, getting him hard once more. 

“Marnie, you can go ahead and start. I’ll let you ride his face, so Victor can show you just how good he is at eating out,” Klara orders, and Marnie just nods. She’s planned this out, she’ll ride Victor’s cock, and prove to him how great she is, while he’s doing nothing but pleasuring Marnie. It’s one sided, she’ll be the one getting Victor off while Marnie is just being selfish.

Marnie straddles him, slowly settling onto his face, and Victor gets to work. She’s facing Klara, watching as she slowly gets Victor ready.

“Ah, he’s… even better than usual…” Marnie says, whining a bit as she does. Klara can’t help but be annoyed. Better than usual? So he’s even been eating her out, too!? Of course, Marnie is kind of cute, making lewd faces while having her cunt licked… Wait, what. Klara didn’t actually just think that, did she? Ugh. This contest is really getting to her, she can’t stop comparing herself to Marnie, and now she’s even admitting the other girl is cute? Ridiculous.

She straddles Victor as well, sinking onto his cock, moaning as she does. Klara is eager to get to work, to distract herself. She’s going to prove once and for all that she’s better than Marnie, and that Victor absolutely can’t make it without her. She puts her all into riding him, working her hips from side to side, bouncing on his cock eagerly. All the while, Marnie puts her body in motion as well, grinding her cunt against Victor's face. She grabs his hair, pulling him up, into her, but she’s watching Klara.

Marnie seems transfixed by the way Klara’s body moves, watching as she fucks Victor, and Klara winks at her. It’s a taunt from Klara, as if saying “look at me, you can’t hope to keep up with me!” but Marnie doesn’t see it that way at all. She can only think of how cute Klara is, how gorgeous she is, and how much she wants things to be more like this. For all three of them to be involved together.

Hoping to drive that point home, Marnie leans forward. SHe reaches out, wrapping her arms around Klara, and pressing her lips to Klara’s before Klara can question it. 

“Mmf!?” she manages, completely shocked as Marnie pressed her tongue into Klara’s mouth. Marnie reaches down, finding one of Klara’s nipples and teasing it as she kisses her. The girl is passionate, that’s for sure, and Klara can’t say that this feels at all bad. She slows, a bit, focusing on Marnie’s efforts as much as she does her efforts to drive Victor to climax. Maybe this isn’t so bad. Maybe  _ Marnie _ isn’t that bad. 

It finally dawns on her that Marnie might not have been trying to steal Victor from her. No, maybe… just maybe… Marnie wanted Klara involved as well. She did say as much, but Klara definitely thought that was just some act.

The three of them fall into an even rhythm, driving each other to climax as a group, almost without Klara noticing. She stops trying so hard to dominate the threesome, instead focusing on Marnie’s pleasures as much as Victor’s. She toys with Marnie’s nipples, just as Marnie toys with hers, and before long, the three of them collapse into a collective climax, crying out as their pleasure overwhelms them.

Klara hates to admit it, but this was definitely better than their little competition. Maybe, just maybe, she could share Victor with Marnie. If Victor is willing to share Marnie with her, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
